Moonflower
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: {AR} Sibuk sebagai shinobi, menjadikan asmara berada di urutan terakhir yang akan dipikirkan oleh Itachi, kendati ada gadis yang terang-terangan mendekatinya sejak akademi. Namun itu tak berlaku setelah Itachi merasakan ketertarikan kepada Yuugao. Akankah diperjuangkan? [sekuel Moonlight]


**Disclaimer:** NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fiksi penggemar ini (kecuali kepuasan setelah memenuhi target pribadi)

 **Alternate Reality!** **(** masih berhubungan dengan Moonlight **)**

.

* * *

 **MOONFLOWER**

* * *

.

.

Uchiha Itachi lulus ujian akhir akademi setelah 4 bulan secara konsisten terus berada pada peringkat atas. Usianya 6 tahun saat itu. Seharusnya Itachi sudah dapat meninggalkan bangku akademi, namun ia masih diharuskan tinggal hingga musim semi yang akan datang, sampai tiba tahun ajaran baru. Setelah satu tahun, Itachi lulus akademi secara resmi, di usianya yang ke-7.

Itachi 7 tahun menjadi lulusan termuda, dan didaulat sebagai penyampai pidato perpisahan. Di usia 7 tahun ini kehidupan Itachi sebagai _genin_ dimulai, menjadi bagian dari tim 2, bersama rekan satu timnya yang berusia lebih tua 5 sampai 6 tahun darinya. Di titik ini pula Itachi mendapatkan misi dengan level yang terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran tim dalam tingkatan _genin_. Salah satu misi yang dipercayakan kepada timnya adalah menghentikan mata-mata dari Iwagakure. Sepatutnya _shinobi_ sekelas ANBU yang mengurusi misi semacam ini. Tetapi insiden penculikan Hyuuga Hinata kala itu membuat sibuk para _shinobi_ tingkat tinggi, sehingga tim _genin_ mendapatkan limpahan misi yang lebih berat.

Mata _sharingan_ Itachi bangkit ketika usianya 8 tahun. Sebagai tim _genin_ terbaik sepanjang tahun, tim 2 dipilih dalam misi pengawalan seorang _daimyou_ yang melakukan perjalanan tahunan ke Konohagakure. Di tengah perjalanan, kemunculan musuh menewaskan rekan satu tim Itachi. Peristiwa tragis yang akhirnya memicu bangkitnya _sharingan_ miliknya. Rekan satu timnya yang lain, Inari Shinko, tidak mampu menghadapi kenyataan pahit dunia ninja, sehingga menyerah dengan melepaskan keahliannya dan mulai bekerja sebagai warga sipil. Sementara Itachi masih bertahan, bersama 2 rekan tim yang baru.

Usianya 9 tahun saat Itachi dinominasikan untuk mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ pada tahun berikutnya. Seperti biasa peserta ujian akan berjuang dengan formasi 3 orang. Namun Itachi berbeda, ia mengambil ujian seorang diri, tanpa kerja sama tim. Meski demikian, Itachi berhasil mengalahkan tim dari Kirigakure untuk mendapatkan gulungan yang ia butuhkan, lantas mencetak rekor waktu dalam usahanya membawa ke pusat. Setelah memenangkan pertandingan babak terakhir melawan peserta dari Kumogakure, Itachi dinyatakan lolos. Dengan demikian Itachi menjadi _chuunin_ di usianya yang ke-10.

Fugaku mengajukan Itachi untuk bergabung dengan ANBU tidak lama setelah itu. Dengan menjadi bagian dari ANBU, klan Uchiha menaruh harapan besar agar Itachi dapat berperan sebagai tautan rahasia ke pemerintahan pusat, mata-mata yang akan mengumpulkan informasi tentang desa untuk klan. Dalam artian klan tidak dapat mempercayai desa sepenuhnya. Merasa bahwa desa menyudutkan klan, mendiskriminasi. Dan yang utama, klan Uchiha sulit menerima jika terus berada di bawah kepemimpinan orang-orang dari klan Senju. Rival utama klan sedari awal berdirinya Konohagakure.

Sebagai syarat ujian masuk, Itachi sudah dihadapkan pada misi pembunuhan dan penyusupan. Itachi diizinkan merekrut satu _shinobi_ lain yang dapat ia percaya dalam misi, dan ia memilih Uchiha Shisui, satu-satunya teman baik yang ia miliki, rekan berlatihnya setiap hari sejak ia berusia 5 tahun.

Dalam pertemuannya dengan Shisui yang ditujukan untuk membahas misi, topik justru berlanjut pada pembicaraan tentang klan dan impian. Paham akan perang dingin yang terjadi antara klan Uchiha dan Konohagakure, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu berangan-angan untuk dapat menyatukan keduanya.

"Jika itu kau, kau pasti bisa menjadi _hokage_ ," kata Shisui pada Itachi, "— _hokage_ pertama dari klan Uchiha. Kau bisa menjadi eksistensi yang memotong akar takdir pertengkaran antara klan dan desa."

Itachi terkejut Shisui dapat berpikir demikian. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Itachi merasa senang. Perasaan menggelitik yang menghangatkan hati. Shisui menyinggung impiannya yang tersembunyi. Mimpi yang disimpannya sendiri, menjadi seorang _hokage_.

Impian yang tak akan pernah Itachi katakan atau coba ia wujudkan, karena sebagai seseorang yang menyaksikan peperangan sejak usianya 4 tahun, ia beranggapan bahwa ia hanya harus menjadi ninja hebat agar dapat mengakhiri semua perang dan pertempuran. Ia juga meyakini bahwa _hokage_ dipilih bukan hanya lantaran kuat, tetapi karena diakui oleh penduduk desa.

Dan dengan segala prestasinya, apakah seorang Uchiha Itachi kurang bersinar untuk dapat diakui keberadaannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia diakui oleh penduduk desa jika mendapatkan pengakuan dari satu wanita saja ia tak bisa?

Itachi segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu setiap kali muncul. Pemikiran yang menurutnya tidak pada tempatnya. Ia masih merasa asing, dan aneh karenanya.

"Kau sahabatku dan satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan," imbuh Shisui kala itu, "Ayo kita lindungi desa … dan nama baik Uchiha."

Bagi Itachi, menjaga nama baik Uchiha adalah dengan mendamaikan klan dan desa, tanpa adanya isu kudeta yang berpotensi menyebut mereka sebagai pemberontak. Memerangi penduduk satu desa tidak ada bedanya dengan perang saudara. Sedangkan musuh sebenarnya datang dari luar desa. Selama ia masih hidup, akan ia pastikan tidak akan ada perebutan kekuasaan dari klannya ke desa. Jika perlu ia sendiri yang akan membungkam mereka andaikata berulah. Ia mencintai desa di atas klannya. Kalau pun anggota klannya ingin mencapai posisi _hokage_ , ia akan mendukung jika itu dilakukan secara sah.

Pada dasarnya klan Uchiha mengharapkan pengakuan juga. Merasa berjasa sebagai salah satu klan tertua pendiri desa, lantas menginginkan posisi di pemerintahan. Seperti yang diharapkan, atas perundingan bersama, klan Uchiha menerima dengan baik keputusan _hokage_ yang memercayakan kepolisian Konohagakure terhadap mereka. Penegak hukum di desa yang bertanggungjawab kepada _hokage_.

"… _shinobi_ tak bernama yang melindungi perdamaian dari dalam bayangan, bahkan mampu melakukan pengorbanan demi banyak kepentingan, adalah _shinobi_ sejati."

Shisui yang mengajarkannya pada Itachi. Tanpa nama, dan bergerak dalam bayangan, seharusnya akan sesuai dengan kedudukannya di dalam ANBU. Namun semakin lama Itachi merasa bahwa jalan sebagai ANBU terlalu gelap baginya. Bahkan bayangan tidak akan tampak karenanya.

Mengikuti langkah Hatake Kakashi, ia menanggalkan jabatan sebagai kapten ANBU yang diraihnya sejak usianya 13 tahun. Lalu bersama Shisui bergabung dalam Angkatan Polisi Militer Konoha. Itachi 21 tahun memperkokoh lembaga penegak hukum di desa, sekaligus mempertahankan kedamaian dari dalam klannya. Ia yakin ada makna lain dari pemahaman Shisui tentang _shinobi_ sejati.

* * *

.

.

Sebagai seorang Uchiha, bagian dari salah satu klan terpandang dan terkuat di desa, bukan berarti tidak akan merasakan intimidasi. Itachi pernah mendapatkan _bully_ dari beberapa seniornya ketika masih di akademi. Mereka menuduh klan Uchiha sebagai dalang di balik penyerangan Kyuubi satu tahun sebelumnya, saat Itachi 5 tahun dan baru merasakan kasih sayang kepada saudara, tahun di mana Uchiha Sasuke lahir.

Lain daripada itu, mereka tidak terima Itachi lulus begitu awal mendahului mereka yang lebih tua. Mereka 12 sampai 14 tahun, dan masih berstatus sebagai murid akademi, sedangkan Itachi 7 tahun saat itu. Jika mau, Itachi akan menerima tantangan mereka, tidak sulit baginya mengalahkan satu tim sekaligus, ia lebih dari mampu, namun kenyataannya tidak ia lakukan. Ia hanya menolak dengan tenang ketika diminta untuk meminta maaf dan merendahkan kepalanya kepada mereka.

Saat itu ia justru dibela oleh seorang anak perempuan sebayanya dari kelas sebelah, yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai bagian dari klan yang sama. Seseorang yang begitu mencintai klan Uchiha, sehingga tidak terima jika ada yang mencela.

Uchiha Izumi namanya. Ia baru ingat saat Izumi pingsan setelah membela dirinya, terutama klannya, dan tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan _sharingan_ yang belum mampu dikontrolnya. Izumi pernah mengajaknya pulang bersama mengingat tempat tinggal yang searah, namun saat itu ditolaknya karena ia terburu-buru untuk segera berlatih dengan Shisui. Ia sudah terlalu bosan berada di akademi, sebab tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia pelajari dari sana. Hanya bersama Shisui ia dapat mempelajari hal-hal baru.

"Kau tidak mendengarku, Itachi- _kun_?"

Perempuan Uchiha yang sempat lewat di pikirannya kini berjalan di sisinya, entah dari mana datangnya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan gejolak politik desa yang dirasanya tak kunjung usai, ada saja pihak-pihak dari klannya yang berpotensi menjadi pengkhianat. Dan tanpa sadar membuatnya menunduk sedari keluar dari gedung kepolisian.

"Berbahaya jika kau berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan."

Itachi masih diam ketika Izumi menunjuk kedai teh terdekat, "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar ke sana?"

Mengubah haluan, Itachi menuruti ajakan Izumi untuk tidak langsung pulang. Sedikit bersantai sepertinya tidak masalah. Menjauhi arah menuju permukiman Uchiha, ia dan Izumi berjalan bersisian memasuki pusat desa. Perbaikan bangunan masih tampak dilakukan di beberapa tempat, proyek-proyek pembangunan terus dilanjutkan, pembaruan setelah perang _shinobi_ yang ia harap adalah yang terakhir. Setidaknya ada hikmah setelah perang, hubungan Konohagakure dan desa lainnya semakin erat, termasuk kondisi internal desa. Ditambah keadaan desa yang tampil lebih baru, menuju ke arah modern.

Sadar ia yang berjalan dengan Izumi menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang, namun ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Barangkali karena mereka baru kali ini melihatnya bersama seorang perempuan, malam hari, dan di luar kepentingan desa. Ia juga termasuk peka untuk menyadari bahwa selama ini ada beberapa perempuan yang menaruh minat padanya, bukan terlalu percaya diri, tetapi demikian kenyataannya. Sebab beberapa di antara mereka pernah menyatakan padanya secara gamblang.

Saat ini ia hanya berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan seorang teman, sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Dan menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"Permisi, pesan untuk dua orang!"

Dengan itu Izumi duduk, disusul oleh Itachi. Tak lama Itachi melihat lambaian tangan yang diarahkan kepadanya, dan wanita itu pun mendekat bersama dua gelas _ocha_ yang dihidangkannya.

"Ternyata benar kau, Itachi- _kun_."

"Shinko…."

"Rasanya lama sekali tidak melihatmu. Baru kali ini juga kau mampir."

Shinko adalah salah seorang partner Itachi di dalam formasi pertama tim 2. Setelah anggota yang lain meninggal dalam misi, dihadapkan dengan realitas _shinobi_ , Shinko memilih mundur. Saat itu pula untuk pertama kalinya _sharingan_ Itachi aktif, dengan 3 _tomoe_ sekaligus.

"Aku bekerja di sini sekarang."

"Aa, _sou_."

Izumi, melihat Itachi berbincang begitu akrab dengan Shinko, yang di matanya tampak lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya, membuatnya merasa cemas.

"Dia pacarmu?" goda Shinko pada Itachi dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia temanku."

"Oh. Kau membuatnya kecewa."

Shinko sedikit berbisik, namun Izumi masih mampu mendengarnya, dan mungkin tanpa sadar ekspresinya berubah hingga wanita itu dapat menyimpulkan demikian.

"Aku dengar kau mendapat promosi di kepolisian. _Omedetou_!"

"Terima kasih."

Izumi menundukkan pandangannya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, ku pikir sudah tepat keputusanku untuk menyerah menjadi seorang _shinobi_. Di samping karena kematian Ikumo Tenma, bagian lain dari diriku yang memilih untuk berhenti disebabkan oleh dirimu."

"… aku?" Itachi tak mengerti.

"Melihat seorang jenius sepertimu dari dekat … membuatku menyadari kemampuanku yang sebenarnya, dan karena itu aku kecewa kepada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa jika aku terus menjadi ninja, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna."

Shinko tersadar sudah berbicara terlalu banyak, akhirnya ia teringat akan tugasnya, "Kalau kalian sudah memutuskan untuk memesan yang lain, panggil aku saja, oke?"

"Seperti yang ku duga…," celetuk Izumi ketika sudah ditinggalkan berdua, "Itachi- _kun_ luar biasa. Aku tidak memiliki bakat untuk membuat seseorang meninggalkan jalan ninjanya."

"Tapi kau dulu lulus dari akademi satu tahun lebih awal dari yang seharusnya. Dan sekarang kau adalah tenaga pembimbing di akademi."

"Itu bukan bakat." Izumi menggumam sedih, dulu ia memang lulus dari akademi ketika usianya 11 tahun, tetapi baginya itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya ini, sungguh kata-kata Itachi tidak berhasil menghiburnya.

Kendati Izumi masih tampak bersedih, Itachi justru merasa sedikit senang. Tentang setengah alasan Shinko meninggalkan dunia _shinobi_ adalah karena dirinya. Satu _shinobi_ berkurang berarti satu konflik berkurang. Pengakuan Shinko adalah bukti bahwa Itachi tidak salah berada di jalan yang ia pilih.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Itachi berbalik ke Izumi, "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadi _shinobi_?"

"Eh…?"

"Jika kau menjadi seorang _shinobi_ , itu akan membawamu ke medan perang, dan kau sudah merasakannya sendiri, beberapa bulan lalu—membuatmu melalui banyak pengalaman yang menyakitkan. Seorang gadis sepertimu tidak seharusnya mengalami semua itu."

Ketika perang, Izumi ditempatkan di tenda medis, ia tidak turun langsung ke medan pertempuran. Meski demikian, melihat banyaknya ninja berguguran, membuatnya cukup terpukul, terlebih timbulnya ingatan tentang ayahnya yang mengorbankan hidup demi melindunginya dari serangan Kyuubi. Andai saja ia lebih kuat. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bila mengingatnya. Itachi tahu akan traumanya ini.

"Itu … karena ayahku juga _shinobi_."

"Hanya itu alasanmu?"

"Bukan hanya itu…," Izumi gugup, ia kesulitan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya, sementara ia merasa bahwa tatapan Itachi seperti mendesaknya, "—aku ingin berjalan di jalur yang sama dengan orang yang aku kagumi. Apakah … buruk jika aku memiliki pemikiran seperti ini?"

Setelah mengatakannya, Izumi bangkit dengan tergesa, tak memberikan kesempatan kepada Itachi untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku duluan," pamitnya cepat.

Ketika Izumi berbalik, air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Membiarkan Itachi menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

Shinko yang melihat kejadian itu, kembali menghampiri Itachi, "Kau membuat pacarmu menangis, huh?"

Itachi memilih bungkam, meninggalkan kedai setelah menandaskan tehnya serta membayar untuk milik Izumi. Ia tidak bodoh untuk memahami maksud dari Izumi—atas perasaan terhadapnya. Namun ia tidak bisa menyambutnya. Kenyataan itu malah membuatnya canggung dan merasa tidak nyaman.

Langkahnya menuju permukiman Uchiha terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Menengadah, memandang pada sosok tinggi semampai di atap benteng Kikyo. Helaian rambut panjang yang tertiup angin, cahaya bulan sabit yang membias indah, memberkas keelokan paras itu.

Uzuki Yuugao.

Wanita yang menyandang nama bunga.

Memiliki kegemaran memandang bulan, bagaikan mencandu pada sinarnya.

Dunia ninja sudah damai, namun Yuugao tampak sekali belum berdamai dengan masa lalunya. Seorang yang setia, padahal sang kekasih telah tiada sedari lama, ditemukan terbunuh oleh ninja dari desa tetangga, di tempat yang sama di mana perempuan itu berada, lebih dari 3 tahun silam.

Wanita yang sama dengan gadis 11 tahun yang ia temukan duduk di antara deretan bangku lulusan akademi, manakala ia berdiri di podium untuk berpidato. Benar, selama ini ia tertarik kepada seorang perempuan yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya, seseorang yang pernah berada di balik bayangan seperti dirinya, bagian dari ANBU. Ia pikir menjadi _shinobi_ saja sudah berat untuk seorang perempuan, namun Yuugao bernyali untuk melalui jalan yang gelap.

Ia senang melihat wanita tangguh, namun ia lebih senang jika seorang perempuan tidak menjalani misi-misi yang berbahaya. Akan lebih baik jika tidak ada ninja dari kalangan perempuan, seperti ibunya yang memilih mengabdikan diri untuk keluarga.

Ia lega Yuugao pada akhirnya melepaskan statusnya sebagai pasukan elite ANBU, lantas bekerja di rumah sakit. Namun tidak dengan alasannya. Satu-satunya alasan Yuugao meninggalkan ANBU, juga medan pertempuran, lantaran merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertarung, bahkan untuk sekadar menggenggam pedang, yang katanya mengingatkan pada sang kekasih.

" _Konbanwa_ , Itachi- _kun_."

Itachi masih terpancang di tempat ketika tiupan angin datang dari belakang tubuhnya. Membawa semerbak wangi dari bunga bulan.

Sial, ia lengah.

Sialnya lagi, ia ketahuan sedang memerhatikan secara diam-diam?

Tetapi ia memang tidak bermaksud untuk bersembunyi, jadi ia pikir tidak perlu menekan _chakra_. Ia berbalik, kembali mendapati punggung yang semakin menjauh darinya.

* * *

.

.

Itachi menempatkan dirinya sebagai _shinobi_ di atas kepentingannya sebagai seorang manusia. Sehingga ketika Izumi meminta maaf untuk kejadian di kedai teh tempo hari, ia butuh waktu untuk mengingatnya. Malam itu terakhir kali ia dan Izumi berbicara, sebelum hari ini yang mana langkahnya kembali dibarengi oleh gadis dari klannya tersebut. Banyak hal terjadi semenjak itu, dan kenyataan bahwa ia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan tentang Izumi. Itu sebabnya, sampai hari ini, ia benar-benar terlupa tentang apapun yang terjadi di kedai teh malam itu.

Izumi merasa tidak enak hati padanya. Sedangkan ia merasa tidak pernah marah kepada Izumi. Justru seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf telah membuat Izumi pergi dengan kacau. Dan tidak semestinya Izumi meminta maaf untuk hal yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

"… Itachi- _kun_?"

"Ya?"

"Jika … jika kau tidak menjadi _shinobi_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang itu."

Agar mendapatkan kekuatan yang diperlukan untuk menghilangkan semua konflik di dunia, Itachi berpikir bahwa ia hanya bisa mencapainya dengan menjadi seorang ninja. Itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang jalan lain di luar menjadi seorang ninja.

"Aku merasa Itachi- _kun_ menjadi lebih jauh dan semakin jauh dari waktu ke waktu."

Itachi terhenti ketika Izumi mendekapnya tanpa peringatan, sedikit berjengit merasakan sesuatu bersandar di dadanya. Yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa Izumi mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi- _kun_ … biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar lagi."

Itachi, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, hanya menunggu sampai Izumi tenang. Meski sejujurnya ia tidak begitu paham dengan tindakan Izumi yang tiba-tiba, selain disebabkan oleh emosi gadis ini yang mendadak berubah.

"Aku sudah dengar … kalau klan mencalonkan Itachi- _kun_ sebagai _hokage_."

Ah, sekarang ia tahu pokok persoalannya.

"Bukan aku yang akan menjadi _hokage_."

"Kau tidak akan memperjuangkan itu sedikit pun? Demi klan?"

Bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak pernah menginginkan duduk di kursi _hokage_. Namun terbiasa bergerak di dalam bayangan, menjadi _hokage_ akan terlalu menyilaukan baginya.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan pencapaianku sejauh ini."

"Kau bisa dianggap sebagai pembangkang klan."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan pemikiran orang terhadapku."

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan timbulnya pemahaman atas kecemasan Izumi, dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat sesosok wanita dan pria yang dikenalnya, berjalan berdampingan sembari berbincang ringan, semakin dekat dengan keberadaannya. Walaupun lampu jalan tidak terlalu menerangi gang itu, malam ini terang bulan sudah cukup untuk membantu penglihatannya.

"Ku kira Kakashi- _senpai_ lebih pantas." Mengabaikan keadaan sekitar, ia membalas pelukan Izumi, "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana—jika itu yang kau takutkan."

.

.

.

* * *

 **END [** 26.12.2015 **]  
A/N:** Uchiha Izumi dan semua chara dari novel Itachi Shinden bukan milik saya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain menuliskan beberapa scenenya kembali dengan perubahan di sana sini. Setting tanpa pembantaian klan, jadi saya anggap Izumi juga masih ada. Saya tahu permasalahan di NARUTO tidak sesederhana itu, tapi saya sekedar menulis yang ingin saya baca, harap maklum juga jika ada timeline yang mungkin diubah, seperti tentang kepolisian etc.

 **Terima kasih ^/_\^**


End file.
